He Needs Someone
by petriebird18
Summary: This is set after The Order of the Phoenix. Minerva and Albus decide to go get Harry from his aunt and uncle’s house.
1. Default Chapter

Title:  He Needs Someone

Author: Petriebird18

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but, alas, I do not.  So don't sue, because I don't have anything to give you but some more fics.

Summery:  This is set after The Order of the Phoenix.  Minerva and Albus decide to go get Harry from his aunt and uncle's house.

Feedback: YES!!! Please send feedback (yes, stroking my ego does help me write, because without it who knows how long it would take me to update)

"He's lost everything, Albus."  Minerva said, staring into the fire.

Albus sighed and looked up from his book at his wife, "I know, Minerva.  Trust me, I know."

"I want to take him, Albus." She said calmly, still looking into the fire.

"What?  What do you mean, 'take him'?"  Albus asked.

Minerva sighed and looked over at him, "You know that he needs comfort right now, and he's not getting it with his aunt and uncle."

"I know, but I don't want to take any chances with bringing him to the Weasley's or Grimmauld Place yet.  Arthur and Molly haven't had the chance to put up enough defenses around the Burrow, and I don't know if it's completely safe at The Order because of the Kreacher."

"Then let me bring him here."

"Here?  No, Min…"

"Yes, Albus.  You know as well as I do that this house is safer than anywhere else, possible even safer than Hogwarts itself.  You're not allowing me to do any field work with the Order this summer, which means that I can stay here with him all summer and make sure he's alright."

"Minerva," Albus got out of his chair and sat down next to here on the loveseat, "We've talked about this before, you know he's safer with his aunt…"

"Are you sure?  After what happened last summer, I'm not so sure anymore. You and I both know that the dementors might be able to find a way to get to him.   Albus please," She took his hand in hers, "Call it maternal instinct, but he needs to be around people who care about him.  You said it yourself, Molly and Arthur can't take him, not only wouldn't it be safe, but we both know they have enough to deal with already, both personally and financially.   Please, Albus, for once I'm telling you you're wrong."

He looked into her eyes, "You do realize what would happen if we bring him here?  We'd have to explain so much to him, and make sure that he doesn't tell anyone, not even Ron and Hermione."

"Don't you think that we've kept enough from him already?  I think he needs to be told the truth, as much of it as we can give him."  She knew that that had been a low blow after what had happened when Albus told Harry the truth after Sirius' death, but she needed him to understand.

"Would I be able to stop you from getting him, even if I said no?"

Minerva grinned, "Probably not."

Albus smiled a bit, "Alright.  You and I will BOTH go and get him tomorrow."

"How about I get him tonight?"

"Minerva…"

"Albus you have several meetings all day tomorrow.  I don't want him to stay there longer than he has to.  Besides, if I get him myself, we won't have to explain to him about us until tomorrow after we've all had a good night's sleep."

Albus sighed, "Why do I bother arguing with you?"

"Because you get used to being Headmaster and winning arguments with your Deputy, and then you forget that here I'm your wife and I'm always right."  She smirked.

"How about, you and I both go to get Harry tonight, but I'll just stay out of sight.  That way, I'll still be near in case something happens."

"Fine, you can come if you want, but we're leaving now."  She said getting up and then stopped and turned back towards him.  "Thank you."  She said and then kissed him.

"Let's go get Mr. Potter."

The End.

Ok, this idea hit me so I had to write it.  But now I've got a question for all of you readers, should this be a one time fic, or should I do a few more chapters about them getting Harry and explaining everything to him?   It's up to you, so let me know.  I'll do anything you tell me to. *G* (well, not anything, just with dealing with this fic and how long it'll be)

Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

First off, a big THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! To Mana, Beppo1, Star, Midnightrider, LuthienGranger2004, LinZE, Jestana, uber grasshopper, Ariana Dumbledore, Rosaleen, Laura Kay, Phoenix-Fawkes, Denise, Dreamforever, GEM8,Lemondropaddict, punurple, Quof, Kemenran, PhoenixPadfoot89, haloholly22, and Padme's Handmaiden.

Wow!  I'm so happy that so many people read this and want more! *blushes* Thank you!  So, this chapter is dedicated to all of you who sent me such WONDERFUL feedback!

~~~~~

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Vernon Dursley?"  Vernon nodded.

"Hello, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, and it's really quite important that I speak with you and your wife."

Vernon furrowed his brow and looked at the woman more closely.   Older, but not too old, probably in her late 50's or 60's, dressed in a long skirt and blouse hair up, and carrying only a small purse.  Well at least she's not trying to sell anything.  He decided after noticing she didn't carry a briefcase or anything that could contain pamphlets or order forms.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" He asked politely.

"We've never met before, but I did know your wife's family, and actually I met her once, many years ago."  She wasn't actually lying.  She had met Lily and her parents before, and had once met Petunia at Kings Crossing one year when they were picking up Lily for the summer.

"Vernon?  Who's at the door?"  Petunia called from the kitchen just before he was about to let Minerva inside.

"It's a Professor who knew your family."  Vernon said, "She says she needs to speak with us."

Petunia came into the hallway and immediately recognized Minerva.

"Don't let her in!"  Petunia yelled, "She's one of _them_!"

Vernon froze. Them?  She's a witch?

"Get off of my property."  Vernon practically growled to Minerva.  
"I need to speak with you two."  Minerva said calmly.  "And we can either discuss it inside, or out here."  Minerva lowered her voice, "But I doubt you two would appreciate your neighbors hearing about your wizard nephew."

Both Vernon and Petunia visibly paled.  Albus, who was invisible and already had stepped inside, had to stop himself from chuckling.

"But…you can't…"  Petunia stuttered.

"Fine, but you better say what you have to say quickly, and then out!"  Vernon cried.

Minerva stepped inside, "Thank you."  She said regally, as though he had just bowed down in front of her and begged her to come in.

She walked into their living room, but remained standing as Vernon and Petunia walked cautiously behind her.

"You know, it's proper to ask a guest to sit down."  Minerva stated calmly, which quickly riled Petunia up, who hated being called a rude hostess almost as much as she hated having dirt in the house.

"Won't you sit?"  Petunia asked calmly, trying to keep her anger in check for fear of what Minerva might do.

"Thank you."  Minerva said and sat down.  "Now, I need to discuss a few items with you.  One being Harry, but we'll get to him later."

Vernon sat as far away from Minerva as was possible, leaving only a small space behind him on the sofa for Petunia to hide behind him.

"What more trouble has he caused now?"

"Trouble?"  Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, trouble.  After they sent those, what did he call them?  Dismembers after him last year?  They were going to take him to that prison of yours weren't they?  Or they were sent by that Lord to get him."

Minerva frowned, "No, they weren't.  Actually that was somewhat of an…accident.  And the Dementors are no longer guarding Azkaban, but have actually joined You-Know…Oh, that's right, you don't know."  Minerva reminded herself.

"Joined who?"  Vernon asked.

"Alright, let me try and explain a few things to you.  There's an evil wizard named…Lord Voldemort, also referred to as The Dark Lord, and by most of the wizarding community as You-Know-Who."

"Yes, we know this from that letter, and what the boy told us last summer."  Vernon rudely interrupted.

"Yes, well, many people don't even like to speak his name after the terror he has caused in both our world and the muggle world.    For some reason when he tried to kill Harry he survived and…Voldemort was destroyed.  Actually he was just reduced to a less than human state, but now he regained his human form, and most of his magical abilities, as well as a loyal following of witches and wizards known as Death Eaters."   Minerva paused to let everything sink in.  "Since Harry was the one who originally stopped him, he and his followers would like nothing more than to see Harry dead."

"And he sent those Demenders after the boy and MY SON!"   Vernon shouted, "They're still after him, aren't they?  I am NOT putting my family in danger because of that _abnormal boy!"_

"Mr. Dursley, Voldemort hates muggles such as yourself, in fact, he and his followers ruthlessly tortured and killed many muggles just for being muggles.  Because of Harry, you and your family have been under magical protection since Harry first arrived here." Minerva stated angrily, "But at least that brings me to the point of me being here.   We feel that the protections that Harry is under may not be enough to protect him any longer because Voldemort is back, whereas before it was only his followers we were really worried about.   Several protections will still be put up to protect your family, Mr. Dursley, however since Harry will not be here, and it's basically common knowledge that you care nothing for your nephew and the feeling is mutual on his side as well, I doubt you would be a target unless Voldemort decides to destroy you just because you're muggles."

Vernon and Petunia paled again, but sat quietly.

"Harry will be coming with me for the rest of the summer.  It is unknown whether he will return here next summer or not, depending on how safe we feel he would be here.  IF he does not return, I will be by either later this summer or next summer with legal custody papers for you to sign, guaranteeing that you will no longer be responsible for Harry, ever."

"You're taking him away."  Vernon stated, Minerva nodded.  "But my family will still be safe?"

"You have magic protecting you, which is more than most muggles have."  She stated calmly.

Vernon thought for a minute.  As much as he hated magic of any sort, knowing that whatever happened to Dudley last summer would most likely not happen again because of the protection she was offering made it at least tolerable.  "POTTER!  GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Vernon bellowed.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"  Harry asked walking into the living room and then froze when he saw Minerva.

"Get your things, boy, you're leaving once and for all."  Vernon said gruffly.

"Once and for all?"  Harry repeated, not tearing his eyes away from Minerva.

"Yes, Mr. Potter."  Minerva said rising.  "You will be safer elsewhere, you will be coming with me now."

"So go get all of your things, boy.  I want you both out now."  Vernon growled.

Harry didn't need to be told twice.  He ran up to his room and started throwing things in his trunk.

"I think I could do that faster, Harry."

Harry turned around to see Minerva there.

"Oh, um, thanks Professor McGonagall." He said, a little embarrassed that she's see all of his stuff.  "Err, so where am I going, The Burrow, or Grimmauld Place?"

Minerva flicked her wand and instantly everything started to pack themselves neatly in his trunk.  "Neither, actually.  You're going to be staying at my house with me this summer."

Harry froze.  "Staying with you?"

"Is there a problem with that, Mr. Potter?"

"No, it's just…er…I just thought you'd be busy doing stuff for the order or something."  Harry quickly shut up, not really knowing what to say.

Minerva simply nodded and closed the filled trunk.

"Professor, I didn't mean anything, I was just…"

"It's quite alright, Mr. Potter.  Perhaps we should discuss this after we get to my house.  I'll be able to explain everything there."

Harry nodded, "Um, so how are we getting there?" He asked as he grabbed Hedwig, who was in her cage.

"First, let's try and make that trunk a little more manageable."  She shrunk it so small that he could easily carry it in one hand with just a flick of her wand.

"Wow.  I wonder why Tonks didn't do that last year."

Minerva blushed slightly, "Well, not all witches can do it.  It's quite hard to be able to shrink something, and then get it back to the right size with everything how it was before.  It's almost like transfigurating everything into a miniature version and then doing it back again, only with a whole group of things together."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way."

"Well, come along.  Despite your Aunt and Uncle's feelings, you should say goodbye."  Minerva said before taking Hedwig and her cage from Harry and then turning to head downstairs.

"Took all of your things?  I don't want you leaving any of that freaky stuff here."  Vernon said as he glared at Harry.

"Yes, I've got it all."

"Good, now out you go."  Vernon said going to open the door.

"We're not leaving that way." Minerva said.

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh, but we can't use the fireplace, it's boarded up!"

"No, no, we'll use this."  Minerva quickly corrected him, before Vernon could yell about them messing up his house with soot like before (with the Weasleys), as she showed him her small purse.

"Oh, it's a portkey?"

"Yes, so hold on tight to that trunk."

"What's a…a porky?" Vernon asked quickly, but not quickly enough. In a few seconds both Minerva and Harry were gone.  And without making any noise, Albus disapparated away himself, wondering how Harry would react to Minerva's 'home'.

~~~~~

Harry felt the familiar tug and then landed on a hard surface, causing him to fall to his knees.  
"Careful, Harry, I don't want you to get hurt.  Landing on a marble floor can do some damage, you know."  Minerva said gently, kneeling down to help him up.

Harry looked up to tell McGonagall that he was fine, but stopped when he saw the room that he was in.

"Whoa."

End of Part 2

Once again, thank you all for reviewing, and hopefully you liked this part too!

I'll try and get working on the next part as soon as I post this, and hopefully I'll have it ready to post this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

First off, Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter

Second, I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE!!   I just got so caught up in school work, I wasn't able to revise and edit this as soon as I thought I would.

Hope you all like this part, and continue reading this (even if I don't update as often as I should, sorry again for that)

Part 3

~~~~~

"Whoa."  Was all Harry got out as he looked at a room that looked as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but it was filled with crystal chandeliers with real candles (of course, because no electricity) hanging from a ceiling that was at least 12 feet high, gold framed pictures adorning the walls, great columns of marble that matched the floor, and a huge family crest hanging above a pair of carved mahogany double doors.

"Welcome to Magicus Paradisus, my home."  Minerva said proudly as she saw Harry looking around in amazement.

"_This_ is your home?  It's huge!"  Harry said getting up.

"Yes, well, my great-great-great-grandfather was a bit of a show off.  He loved for people to know about 'the pureblood history and wealth of the McGonagall family'." Minerva said, obviously not believing that showing off when you're a  pureblood and wealthy were that important.   "Well now, I'll show you to your room, give you a quick tour and then, if your hungry, we'll have a little chat over some dinner.  How does that sound?"

"Great, although I think I might get lost in here."  He said, following her up a grand staircase.

"You'll get used to it.  You got used to Hogwarts, and it's much larger than this."  Minerva said, still carrying Hedwig's cage.

"So,"  Harry started, "Did something happen to the Weasley's or the Order?"  He asked worriedly.

Minerva kept walking, but he heard her sigh, "No, Harry, everything's fine with them, it's just that Molly and Arthur really haven't been able to get that many charms around their house yet, and honestly, with all the work they do, we thought it might be better if…"

"I wasn't an extra burden."  Harry finished her sentence, a tinge of bitterness to his voice.

Minerva stopped and turned around, "Harry, you would never be a burden."  She said emotionally, "In fact, they don't even know that I was going to get you.  No one really did."

"What about the ministry?  Won't they know that I left?"

Minerva turned around and started walking again, Harry walking right next to her. "Yes, Albus sent them an owl explaining that, for your protection, he has arranged for you to stay at a more secure location and that he didn't feel it was safe to tell the ministry where you are, at least not in a letter.  He's going to go there tomorrow and sort things out."

"Oh.  Ok, I understand why I can't go to the Burrow, but Grimmauld Place would be safe."  Harry's voice betrayed the feeling of sadness he was feeling thinking about Sirius and his house.

"You know it wasn't your fault."  Minerva said quietly.

Harry nodded, knowing what she was referring to, "I know." He said quietly.

"And it wasn't Albus' either.  Or Sirius'."  Minerva added.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Well, here we are."  She said opening one of the large doors in the hallway and walked through it.

Harry stepped in after her, "It's as big as the boy's room at Hogwarts." Harry said, still not getting used to the size of the 'house'.

"Many of the bedrooms are overly large.   Some are just too large in my opinion."  She said setting down Hedwig's cage and letting her out.  "My room is to the right and at the end of the hallway if you need me at any time."

"Thanks, um, could you change my stuff back to their real size?"

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry."  Minerva flicked her wand and the trunk returned to its normal size.  "Do you want to unpack now or later?"

"I can do it later, I'd actually like to talk a bit more now.  If that's alright."  Harry asked uncertainly, he still was a little uncomfortable with staying with his teacher for the whole summer.  At least it's McGonagall, I'd hate to be forced into staying with Snape.  Harry had to refrain from shivering at that last thought.

"That's fine." Minerva said going across the room and pulling down on a large rope by the side of the fireplace.  A gong rang somewhere in the house and immediately a house elf showed up.

"Oh Missus, Jinkey is so happy you are back!" The elf, who Harry realized was female, saw Harry and her eye's widened and she bowed, "Jinkey is so honored to meet you, Mr. Harry Potter."

Minerva smiled, "Jinkey, would you be a dear and bring us some snacks and drinks.  How about some nice cold iced tea?"  She suggested to Harry.

"That sounds nice."  Harry said timidly.  "It's nice to meet you Jinkey."

Jinkey smiled, "I is going to get them right away!"  And she was gone.

"I didn't realize you had a house elf."  Harry said, not sure why he didn't realize it from the start. Duh, Harry, the place it almost as big as Hogwarts, of course she'd have a house elf.

"Actually I have 14 house elves, but you might not want to mention it to Miss. Granger. I wouldn't want her coming and bothering me with that SPEW business."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Actually it's S.P.E.W."

Minerva smirked and rolled her eyes, "It's ridiculous.  As intelligent as she is, sometimes being muggle born doesn't allow her to grasp how certain things are in the wizarding world."

Harry frowned, "Well I can understand how that can happen."

"I don't  mean it as an insult, Harry, far from it.  Hermione has a great future in front of her.  She's one of the most talented witches I've had the pleasure of teaching.  But starting SPEW is not going to change hundreds of years of tradition in year or two."  Minerva said gently, "Now, come sit down and we'll talk.  I'll answer any of your questions."

Jinkey appeared with some sandwiches, chicken, a bit of dessert, and two glasses of iced tea, which she placed on the table quickly and then disappeared.

Harry went and sat down in the chair opposite of Minerva.

"Professor…"

"Now let's stop that right now."  Minerva said quickly, "While you're here during the summer you don't have to call me Professor."

"Oh, so what do I call you?  Minerva?"  Harry asked, feeling a little odd at calling her by her first name.

"If you're comfortable, that's fine.  Just remember that while other people are around, you should still address me as Professor."  Harry nodded in understanding, "Now, you wanted to know why you didn't go back to the Order's Headquarters?"  Harry nodded and Minerva continued, "Well, because of Kreacher, we're not entirely sure that the house is secure any more.  You see, since Sirius was the rightful heir, it was his house, and because of a charm put on it by his grandfather, no one was allowed to enter the house unless Sirius approved.  However that rule did not apply to direct relatives."

Harry looked at her questioningly, and then it dawned on him, "Malfoy."  He growled.

"Well, Narcissa, at least, but not Lucius or Draco."

"But Draco's a direct relative."

"But he's not really a Black.   Narcissa was born a Black, Draco wasn't.  Anyway, Narcissa would be able to enter the house until its owner was able to claim the house and declare Narcissa as forbidden from the house."

"So who's the owner now?"

"You are."

"Me?!"  Harry asked, spitting out some sandwich.

"Yes, unfortunately, you can't officially claim it until you become of age, so you can't ban Narcissa from the house until then."  Minerva said softly.

"But why would she come?  I mean, there would be all the Order's members there."

"Yes, most of the time, but there are ways around the house that we may not know of, but she does because she practically grew up in that house."

"So I'm not safe there, but I'm safe here?" Minerva nodded, "So why doesn't the Order just move its headquarters to here then?"

"Absolutely not!"  Minerva yelled, obviously appalled by the idea, but she immediately settled down, "I mean…I like my privacy, I know this place is big, and it's probably safer than Grimmauld Place ever was, but there are certain things that I really don't think many members of the Order are ready to know.  Which brings me to something else we have to discuss."

"What things?"  Harry asked, knowing he was being nosy, but something telling him to ask anyway.  
"Since you'll be staying here, you'll find out a lot about me, and some other people as well.  Now I need to make sure that some of the things you keep secret, even from Ron and Hermione."

"What type of things?"

"Nothing illegal, Harry, don't worry.  But some, private things that, although I'm not ashamed of, are better kept secret right now."  
"Wait, but won't Voldemort be able to know these things too?"  Harry asked suddenly, remember that he (Voldemort) was able to get into his (Harry's) mind now.

"Well, I'm not as good in Occlumency as some other witches and wizards are, but I'll be giving you lessons in that this summer.  And besides, many of these things he already knows about."

"Okayyyy.  Sooo, anything I should know about now?"

Minerva looked down, "I need you to promise me first, Harry. I know you can be trusted, but I like to hear people actually agree to it."

"I promise."

"Thank you.  Now, the first thing, and probably the most shocking is about my husband."  
"You're married?  But you're not wearing a wedding ring."  Harry said confused, thinking that a traditional woman like McGonagall would wear a wedding band.  
"Not many people know I'm married, it's not that we're ashamed of it, but because of certain…well perhaps you'd understand better if I told you that my married name is Dumbledore."

Harry's eyes widened, "You're married to Professor Dumbledore?  But I thought he was like 80 years older than you?"

"He is."  Minerva confirmed, "Age doesn't really matter when love is concerned, but because of the enemies Albus has made over the years, if they knew we were married, they might try to attack me in order to get to him.  In addition the Headmaster and Deputy being involved in such a way might be just what some people, such as the Malfoy's, would like in order to have him removed as headmaster, even though our personal relationship has in no way interfered with our professional relationship."

"But won't Voldemort try and attack you now?!"

"No, he won't, because he's known since almost the beginning about Albus and my relationship."  Minerva sighed at the look of confusion on Harry's face, "It's quite a complicated story.  Let's just say that the way Pettigrew owes his life to you, is the same way Tom Riddle owes his life to me, only several times stronger.   He swore to me, before he became Lord Voldemort, that he would never let any harm come to me."

"You saved him?"

"I saved an innocent first year from being killed by the rest of the Slytherin House for being a half blood, and then prove that he could do just as well, sometimes even better, than them in their classes.  I also helped a second year from being expelled for a prank that he was innocent of committing, but that his housemates were guilty of.   If it wasn't for me, Lord Voldemort wouldn't exist, at least not in the way that he does now.  As much as I hate to think that, he knows it as well, and so both Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort are indebted to me, and that has proved to be, and will continue to prove invaluable to me and many others."

Harry shook his head, "This is way too much information for one night." He muttered to himself.

"Indeed it is."  Came a familiar voice from the corner.

Harry looked up only to see what he thought was an empty corner for a few seconds until Albus Dumbledore appeared there without a sound.

"How did you…You've been there the whole time, haven't you?"  Harry asked, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Yes, I have been.  I know that I've made some mistakes in the past, but I hope you can forgive me for them.  Minerva wanted to explain a few things to you first, and thought that it would be better if she told you about us then if we did it together."

Harry looked from Albus to Minerva, "So I'm staying with both of you."

Minerva nodded.

"You're married, but almost no one knows.  I own Grimmauld Place, but can't live there until I'm of legal age, and then I have to make sure Narcissa Malfoy can't get in there."  Both Minerva and Albus nodded in confirmation.  "Is there anything else you've been keeping from me that I should know about?"  He asked, looking back at Albus.

"There are many things you should know, Harry, about your Father and his family, why you were left with your Aunt and Uncle for all those years.  Perhaps a better understanding of Voldemort and some of his followers, and maybe even a better understanding of some of your friends and their families, but unfortunately, I don't think there's enough time tonight to explain everything."   Albus said gently.

"We know you'd like to know everything now, Harry, but I think you need some rest now, and some time to think about what we've already told you tonight.  Then tomorrow morning, after you've had time to think about everything and think up questions you'd like answered, we'll tell you more." Minerva explained before Harry could reply.

Harry nodded, "I guess I am a bit tired.  But I want to talk tomorrow morning, no later."

Minerva smiled, "Good, now we'll leave you to unpack and get ready for bed.  I'll check back in a little while to make sure you have everything you need for tonight."

"Uh, thanks."  Harry said awkwardly as she got up and gave him a quick hug.   Albus patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then.  Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Professor."

"You know, if you're going to call me Minerva, you can call him Albus."  Minerva whispered as Albus left the room.   Harry smiled as he watched her leave with a smirk.

Well this is going to be an interesting summer.  Harry thought to himself before starting to unpack his belongings.

  
End of Part 3


End file.
